You Are Like the Sun
You Are Like the Sun is the seventh episode of season one of The Passage. It aired February 22, 2019. Synopsis Brad and Lila are suddenly abducted and taken captive. They both regain consciousness and are in a trunk. However, it gives them time to reflect on their rough past and allows them to confront each other over the death of their beloved daughter. Back at Project Noah, Sykes has to deal with Guilder's new reboot to the medical facility and Amy has to deal with her own grief with the help of Anthony. Now skeptical of the facility, Clark ventures out to find Brad after he disappears without warning. Summary Brad walks in on his daughter's, Eva Wolgast, soccer competition and cheers her on as she scores a goal. Elated, Eva runs into Brad's arms but becomes curious about Lila's absence, stating that she promised to give her teammates trophies. Brad covers for Lila and explains that he will take care of everything. Suddenly, the memories stop as Brad regains consciousness along with Lila. Both discover they are retrained and trapped inside a trunk of a moving vehicle. Immediately, they search for a way to get free. and Guilder speak to the Sentator about the future of Project Noah.]] Back at Project Noah, Guilder and Doctor Sykes are speaking with the Secretary of Defense. Sykes voices her opposition to the project, whereas Guilder disagrees and informs the secretary of new plans to keep the project afloat and more secure; including stricter security and diets for the virals. After being informed of Amy's abilities, the viral hive-mind, and the overall potential, the secretary grants Guilder full authority of the facility―leaving Sykes and Jonas vulnerable to termination. Sykes approaches Clark after the meeting and informs him. Clark mentions Brad and Lila, suspecting that they are in danger and feels the urge to rescue them. Jonas, on the other hand, is with Elizabeth. She explains her previous pain and Jonas admits that he tried to kill Fanning and explains they are linked. Attempting to give her a quick check-up, a flashlight to the eye is immensely painful, meaning that the virus is continuing to take over. Brad and Lila manage to find internal wires found inside the trunk and use to loosen their zip-ties. While making conversation, Lila reflects on the day she last saw Eva: She meets up with Brad and Eva after the soccer game and delivers a box of trophies and decorations for the restaurant the team would be celebrating. Unfortunately, Lila has to miss the event due to work and gives Brad and Eva a goodbye kiss. speaks to Martinez about Project Noah's security.]] Clark enters Amy's bedroom to confront her on Brad's whereabouts. Not fond of Clark due to his past actions, she is hesitant to help but tells him that she knows nothing about Brad's location. She mentions trying using her psychic abilities to locate him but to no avail. Obviously worried, Clark informs her that he will search for Brad and promises to bring him back alive. As a friendly gesture, he tosses her a bag of chips and leaves. Upon Clark's exit, Anthony appears in Amy's room via telepathy and offers to help find her book. On the other hand, Guilder is in the meeting room with another colleague named Martinez. Revealing that the security proposal was originally Martinez's idea, Guilder compliments him. Guilder then proceeds to go on about being "up to his neck" at Project Noah and how he views most of the staff as incompetent. Martinez suggests bringing in a whole new staff. Guilder, who is open to the option, is given a list of employees who Martinez claims to find the utmost trustworthy. Brad continues to think back on his final moments with Eva: Finally, at the restaurant in which the celebration is being held, Eva informs him that the restaurant owner wants a deposit. Wanting to park his car beforehand, Brad hands her his wallet to pay the deposit upfront. Eva then inquires Brad about more supplies―including markers that the girls will use to sign the back of their group photos. Unfamiliar with these events, Brad playfully blames Lila as a result of not being able to obtain them. However, to cheer Eva up, Brad spots a convenience store and carries on to look for markers. Meanwhile, Brad frees both he and Lila from the zip-ties. Fearful that something could go wrong, Brad tells her they have to try to get through it for the sake of Amy. and Fanning have a personal discussion surrounding Elizabeth.]] Elizabeth is seemingly getting down about her condition and Jonas mentions that he has a plan that could possibly help. He then exits and approaches Sykes, who informs him that Amy's blood was ineffective to Fanning's virus. Before they can move on, Sykes asks about Elizabeth's condition, to which Lear admits that she is impressively brave. Lear focuses back on what is at hand and checks the virus data. Due to Sykes' access being revoked, Lear signs in and suggests an alternative that would essentially empower the virus but keep Elizabeth's transformation at bay. In Cell 4B, Shauna is speaking with Fanning about their escape and is skeptical about things going as planned. Persistent in making Elizabeth his twelfth viral, Shauna asks an important question: What if Elizabeth chooses otherwise? Telepathically, Anthony reveals where Amy's book is in the facility and brings up her mother. Opposed to speaking about it, Anthony pressures Amy into opening up and she breaks down. She reveals that she feels guilty over her mother's death and that they got into an argument the day she died, ultimately telling her mother she hated her. Amy's mother cried. In turn, Amy left her home to cool off and when she returned she met the ambulance at her home. Afterward, Amy wakes up in her room as Guilder pays her a visit. She asks on Brad's whereabouts, to which he lies and tells her that Brad consciously made the decision to leave. Amy claims to not believe him and insults his ignorance and mustache. fights off two agents before they can harm him and Lila.]] In the trunk, there are moments where Brad inconsistently thinks more about Eva. Remembering his moment at the convenience store, Brad finds the markers he promised. Unable to pay for the markers, Brad recalls that Eva has the wallet. Glancing out of the window, he sees her approaching the convenience store to return it to him. Back to the present, the vehicle stops, and Brad and Lila pretend they are still cuffed. Two men grab Brad first but he manages to get the upper hand in hand to hand combat. He throws one of the men over a cliff-side, into a lake, and shoots the other after managing to get his gun. Lila, who was enclosed back in the trunk for protection is freed. Overwhelmed, she walks away to have a moment to herself. Meanwhile, Brad remembers his last time with Eva: Still, at the convenience store, a local gunman sticks up Brad and the cashier. Unaware, Eva enters the store and is shot after entering the store and taking the robber by surprise. Back to reality, Brad loots the soldier's body to prepare himself for the hike back to Amy. He devises a plan with Lila and they both head to the pumping station. Throughout their trek, Brad thinks about the time therapy failed to help his relationship with Lila and the time he sought revenge on his daughter's murderer. Although he was opposed to it, Clark helped provide Brad with personal information on the shooter. In the present, Clark locates the car in which Brad and Lila escaped and uses a walkie-talkie, hopeful that Brad may have obtained one from one of the soldiers. He warns them, stating that one of the men just may have tracked them down. However, on Brad's end, they choose to ignore him. At Project Noah, Carter returns to Amy and apologizes for making her cry, yet he wants her to explore more of her guilt and grief. While warning her about Fanning, he tries to help by attempting to make her realize that she had no hand in her mother's death and that her mother will always love and forgive her. Elizabeth is also at a stalemate--dying and having to choose between Jonas or Fanning, who is in her mind, waiting at the foot of her bed, and witnessing every moment of her change in hopes that he will be chosen. is unsure whether he can trust Clark]] Brad is still in the past, specifically thinking about the time where he located his daughter's killer and murdered him. Clark, however, helped clean up the evidence and let Brad walk free. In the present, Eva is eventually brought up in a manner where Brad is trying to "make things right" by protecting Amy. However, Lila has to clarify that Amy is not Eva and that his guilt is dangerous. Lila confesses herself that there are times where she has blamed herself for simply not being there. Brad listens to Lila and apologizes. Suddenly, they are located by one of the soldiers Brad subdued and they are forced to surrender. They are nearly killed before Clark shoots the enemy down. Brad questions if he can trust Clark and he confirms by stating that he no longer wants to be a part of Project Noah. For discretion, Brad and Lila hide in Richard's trunk so they arrive undetected. gives Amy a pack of matches.]] Guilder has already implemented the new security protocols with Martinez at his side. Sykes witnesses Elizabeth's decline in health and tells Jonas that his way of going about this is doing nothing but prolonging her turning process―she can either choose to die or turn and join Fanning. Ultimately, Elizabeth chooses to die a normal death and encourages Jonas to let her go. He does as she requests and she dies in his arms. In Amy's room, Amy becomes more in tune with her psychic abilities and falls asleep. She conjures her old home and summons her mother, who she is elated to see. They embrace one another and exchange apologies. Notably, her mother hands her a pack of matches and says that it can "light" her way. However, since Amy is deeply entranced, she is unable to wake up although Brad and Lila enter her room trying to wake her. In her world, Amy hears a knock on her front door, to which her mother forbids her to answer. Understandably stating that she has no other choice, she approaches the door as her mother disappears. The door is opened and no other than Tim Fanning is waiting for her on the other side. Cast credits Production Continuity *This episode reveals how Eva perished. *This is the first time we hear Eva's voice and see her engage in conversations with her parents. *This is the first time we see Amy Bellafonte's mother, Jeanette. *This episode reveals what happened prior Jeanette's death. *In "You Are Not That Girl Anymore" Martinez is revealed to be a viral. *This is the first time Amy and Carter see each other face-to-face. *The pumping station from "I Want to Know What You Taste Like" is mentioned again when Brad mentions returning to it. *The matches given to Amy in this episode are used in "You Are Not That Girl Anymore". Trivia *Initially portrayed by Sara Rudeseal, the role of Eva is recast and is portrayed by Natalia Mann Category:A to Z Category:Episodes Category:Real world